Path of the Feather
by ZeroHibiscus
Summary: "She was always alone, always by herself. Never anyone to share the game. She lived in another world. She was that kind of woman..."
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is what happens when I have writer's block and want to improve one of my already published OP fanfiction.**

**Warning: This is a work in progress... (coughIguesscough)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: How it happened<strong>

The constant sound of a machine was the first thing she heard as she woke up from her slumber. There was a dull pain in the back of her neck. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the image of a black smiley looking at her. She blinked several times but her vision wouldn't clear no matter what. She felt a strange wave of tiredness overwhelming her and soon, her eyes closed once more.

"_Rest." _A man's voice covered the sound of the machine. He said something more but she couldn't hear. The sounds were gone and everything was replaced by the darkness she had grown accustomed to. It wasn't cold this time. It radiated with warmth and she was sure that she wouldn't mind staying like this until she woke up to face the harsh reality.

_A few days earlier…_

She remembered running. The dirt beneath her feet was gradually moving faster as she picked up her speed. The cool breeze touched her flushed cheeks and the hair on her neck stood. Adrenaline rushed through her blood. The sound of her heartbeat thumped in her ears. She spared a glance behind her, her heterochromic eyes widening.

Men and women, all dressed in black chased after her, running with the same inhuman speed as she. Their red eyes shone through the darkness, piercing through her very soul like beasts that starved for blood. _Her blood._

She ran through the forest, her arms moving in sync as she did. Her leather boots dug into mud but that didn't stop her. The trees started becoming fewer before her as she let herself through the clearing. The wind against her face ceased as she stopped in her tracks, staring at the cliff in front of her. The smell of salt filled her nostrils as she glanced at the rocks underneath while the waves splashed on them.

She took a deep breath and took a step back. She looked behind her once more. They were coming. They were close. She glanced at the front again and sighed. She took another step back and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the left flashed red and the other purple before she jumped. At her command a shield formed around her.

Then, the depths of the freezing sea were all she knew.

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law's office would have fallen in complete darkness if it weren't for the lamp he had placed on his desk so he could read the new book he purchased a week or so ago.<p>

Grey eyes passed through the text carefully. His tanned hands either turned the pages or reached out for a bottle of cool water while the other reached for a white towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead that was caused because of the awful heat. It seemed to get even worse as days passed and for a second he wondered if Bepo, his bear companion had either died or started cutting his fur with a pair of the scissors they kept in the infirmary.

The miserable heat had its effect on everyone. Some members of his crew managed to actually sleep at midday in their dorms, piled even atop of one another like dump, steaming puppies. The others who were able to withstand it a little more than the others went to the bathrooms at nights and cooled each other with some water and fell on their beds as if poleaxed*.

When the heat was starting to become unbearable, Law called his medical assistant, Cain and placed his head under his private shower letting Cain throw water on him until he was soaked through. A few members of his crew had witnessed that and dared to laugh at him. They were able to survive with a few death threats, luckily for them.

He was out of Witch Hazel, a plant which served to reduce swelling and relieve body aches and pains. Quite useful indeed and he had been using it lately on his crew to reduce the pain they felt from their injuries after a battle with fellow pirate crews or the marines.

Realizing that his book was almost soaked from his sweat, he let it on his desk and stood up wiping it off. There was a knock on the door and mumbling a 'come in', Bepo showed up. _"Ah, so he hasn't died."_ He thought with a small sigh. Law glanced at the bear from his head to his furry feet which weren't adorned by brown boots anymore showing black, long and fierce nails that could only fit to a wild animal like him. It would go unnoticed for now though.

The pirate Captain raised an eye brow, inspecting his navigator's head and hands.

"_Haven't cut his fur either."_ He mentally nodded at himself and stared at Bepo's small black eyes.

"Shachi found a girl…"


	2. Chapter 1: No money

**A/N I wrote this too many times already. I can't say that I'm happy with it but I'm not disappointed either. I'm slowly overcoming my writer's block which is kinda neat! Thank you for the reviews and favs/follows. **

**I was watching Cowboy Bebop and (for those who have watched the anime) Faye's story inspired me so I did a thing. Thanks Bebop. :]**

**Anyways. Here's the next chapter.**

**14/2: Changed the ending of the chapter. Now I feel better. : D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: No money<strong>

When she woke up, her eyes met a ridiculously bright lamp next to her little table. It shone on her face, causing her to blink several times to get used to it. She raised her left hand slowly bringing it up to her face and rubbed her bandaged forehead lightly. Pink lips opened slightly to form an 'oh' before a yawn left her mouth.

She inhaled, smelling the disinfectant in the air. She could also smell chlorine.

Her trembling hands reached for the white sheet that covered her as she felt a sudden wave of heat enveloping her. She slowly sat up, looking around the room. There were three beds next to hers, all covered with the same colored-sheets. A small office was at the wall to her left, books and papers scattered on it's wooden surface.

Trying to leave the bed and stand up was impossible, she realized for there was a chain around her ankle. She examined it in wonder, her arms stretching and grasping at the cool metal. She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as if it would burst any minute. Had _they_ captured her? Her blood run cold at the thought.

Her arms warped around her person. She tried to relax, taking deep breaths. _They_ wouldn't know. _They_ weren't that crazy to go after her when she jumped. Maybe, they had assumed she died since she didn't come to the surface again.

Though, if these people hadn't caught her then who did…? Perhaps…pirates? Marines, even?

Pirates totally wouldn't help. They were all bloody bastards, each and every one of them. But marines were the same, really. If they had saved her they'd taken her back to a nearby base and wait for her until she woke up to find out who she was.

Glancing at the small round window, she could only see a dull dark blue and nothing more. They were underwater, it seemed.

The sound of a door creaking snapped her out of her thoughts.

A man stepped inside. He was quite tall and had a lean figure. He sported a white hat with brown spots, two golden earrings at each ear and a black-yellow hoodie with the print of a Jolly Roger on the front that screamed 'pirate'. His hat matched his spotted jeans while black pointy boots adorned his feet. What caught her interest; however were the tribal tattoos on his arms. He held a paper and read it carefully as he walked towards her, hand in pocket. His grey steely eyes stayed on her while a smirk made it's way on his lips.

"Ah, I see you are awake Miss." He scratched his hairy chin. She simply shrugged as she looked at him with an expression of boredom. "If you would be so kind, as to tell me your name?" Silence filled the air. She murmured something but it was way too quiet for him to hear. He asked her again.

"Snow." She said, clearly now.

"Well then, Miss Snow. How are you feeling?" The girl thought it was mock interest. The fact that he was faking politeness irritated her but she would not show him. Instead, she replied pressing her fingers against her forehead.

"My forehead hurts."

"I expected that." He just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Your injury's not that serious. It'll probably leave a scar though. You also had a fever for the past days although your temperature has dropped since yesterday. You'll be fine by the time we reach land."

"I see…" Snow titled her head.

"Though we have something to discuss, Miss." He stated with a dangerous gleam in his steely eyes.

"And that is?" She questioned warily.

"My payment." The man answered easily.

"What…" She couldn't help the shocked look that took over her stoic expression. Her eyes were wide as a deer's in the headlights and her mouth was slightly parted.

"You wouldn't think that I would treat you without expecting you to pay me?" He smirked. "Two thousand belli for the treatment. My assistants did have shifts, watching over you. One thousand belli for the stay and fifty belli for the medicine we used. So in total you owe me Three thousand and fifty belli."

_"__Screw you, you fucking pirate scum, you bloody bastard! I didn't even ask you to treat me anyways!" _Was what she actually wanted to say. Oh, she also wanted to hit him and cut him up with her sword to pieces and put him in the oven before feeding him to her cat. The only fault there was the fact that she had no cat. She would find one though.

_"__Is that why he chained me? So I wouldn't get away without paying him?"_

"I can't pay you." She exclaimed. "I don't any money on me. I'm completely broke."

"Is that so?" He seemed thoughtful for a second. "Then you can find other ways to pay me." He shrugged. "Like, giving me your weapon for example."

Snow forgot to breathe for a second. She couldn't give him her sword. It was the only thing of value she held. Plus, if they came after her again, how would she be able to fight? Truth was last time she didn't fight them but there would be a time where she'd need to. What she'd do then, without her sword?

"I can't do that." She replied. The man before her made a mocking 'o' as he stared at her.

"Then what do you suggest miss?"

"How 'bout I join your crew?"


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the crew

**A/N Ahh…it's been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry about that. I had been suffering from writer and artist's block and from some personal life issues. Also, I had so many tests lately and I got pretty sick which made me lose three tests I had to write and just- ugh.**

**I wanted to get ahead a few chapters but I realized that it would be too long until I did because of my schedule and it's been too long guys. So I decided to give you this chapter I just wrote. **

**Also, important thing; I changed the ending of the previous chapter. Something just didn't sit well with it. **

**And another thing; I haven't proof read this at all. I'll do so sometime later.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. I only own my original character (Snow) and the plot my mind made up.

* * *

><p>Path of the Feather Chapter 2: Meet the crew<p>

Snow stared at herself in the reflection of the mirror. Her fingers trailed over from her cheek to her bandaged forehead as her blue eyes opened. The girl placed her hands behind her head, trying to untie the bandages.

The..._doctor, _had told her she was fine and that she could exit the infirmary. She was glad, really. She wouldn't have to see his ugly smug face. If only she hadn't opened her big mouth…

"_How 'bout I join your crew?"_

Why did he accept? And most importantly; why the heck had she asked him that of all things!?

"_Because you're too proud to beg." _A part of her mind told her but she just shrugged it off. A sigh escaped her lips. There were some good things by doing what she did though. She could 'blend in' with the pirate crew for awhile so they wouldn't find her and she could plan her next move. Also, searching for _it_ would be quiet easier and safer. When she was done or found out she would ditch them in a heartbeat, no doubt.

The only problem was the Captain. That man was too smart for his own good, she thought. Even though he accepted her in his crew (for God knows why), he was still suspicious of her. Well, he'd get over it if she didn't do anything that would give her away.

The cloth was thrown into the bin and the girl took one last glance at the mirror. There was a scar running across her forehead and ended in the space between her eyebrows. She run a hand through her short hair and fixed her black sleeveless jacket before she made her way to the door. The Captain's words echoed in her mind.

"_After you dress up, someone will come by to show you to your room. Your sword shall stay with me for the time being and also; do come by my office after dinner. I'd like to discuss about your job in the crew." _

Like he said, someone was indeed there, leaning against the metal door. His hair was the same shade of purple like hers. He sported a black hat which had a grey guitar on the side and three earrings on each ear while he had another one on his nose and lower lip. His grey eyes fell on hers and a smile rose to his lips.

"Hi!" He greeted quite cheerfully, kind of unexpected from him. She expected him to sound dark, gloomy, take your pick. But then again, she remembered that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Hello." Snow muttered as she placed her hands in her jeans pockets.

"I'm James." The purple haired man smiled kindly and offered his hand. She shook it out of politeness before her hand retreated back in her pocket.

"I'm Snow."

"Well, Snow. I'll show you to your room but around the sub too while we're at it. Okay?"

"Sure."

The submarine was large, she realized, with lots of halls. There were only three floors, Jason informed her. The storage room and the engine rooms were located at the third floor while the crew's quarters, showers, laundry room, galley and kitchen were on the second floor. On the first floor was the control room, the infirmary, the Captain's office and rooms. Then there was the deck.

There was also only one bathroom which would make things tough. She was grateful for not sleeping with twelve men in a room but she would also feel even more grateful if she had a private bathroom to do her…t_hings_. Now, she'd have to arrange a time where she'd go without the men bugging her and that would mean Snow would have to wake up earlier than others and check the times they were in so she could go. It'd definitely be a problem.

"Don't worry. We'll all think of something." Jason assured her. And they better would, she thought.

Her crewmate had told her that the men were kinda…weird but they were all good people. The way he emphasized the word 'weird', made her feel wary.

When they passed to the second floor, where the members of the crew were running around she got what he meant.

"_Ehhh~! How pretty!"_

"_Heard her name's Snow."_

"_Ah, Snow-Chan then! What a cute and fitting name!"_

Her eye twitched at the last one. _Cute? _She wasn't cute in any sense of the word. Cute and she didn't mix. She didn't do cute. She wasn't cute.

"_Heh. Wonder why Captain let her join. The girl seems to weak an' all."_

He should be glad that she had managed to control her anger or else she'd turn and punch the poor motherfucker. She definitely wasn't weak. She'd show him…someday.

"_Good thing I don't have anger management issues like my Master." _She felt the hair on her neck standing at the mere thought of the man. Master was definitely kind but he was not one to anger. She made a small grimace at the memories and also wondered how he was.

Jason opened the door to her room and let her step in, like a gentleman which seriously didn't fit him.

Her new room wasn't big at all and both the bed and wardrobe was small but she wouldn't complain. She would just sleep in there while running errands the whole day, she supposed. It wasn't a big deal. Though, the bed would be at first. Her back would hurt with that thing in the morning.

"Dinner's in ten. We're having it a bit early, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all." She turned to the man with a small sympathetic smile. "By the way, what time is it anyway? I have been sleeping for so many days that I've lost track of time."

"It's half past eight." He answered, glancing at his watch again. "I should probably get you a watch. I'll ask the mechanics later if they have anything."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

"Sure thing! Let's head to the galley and I'll introduce you to the others."

Well, she just couldn't wait for the later.

* * *

><p>When they turned a few corridors, the smell of food met her nostrils as her stomach growled. Food would be very nice at the moment since she was dying from hunger. Though, it was completely forgotten when she entered the galley and met the faces of her crewmates. Some ignored her (luckily) but the ones who stared at her made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't the fact that they stared; it was the way they did so.<p>

Still, she tried to ignore them and inched slightly closer to the medic as he picked two plates and handled her one. Jason gave a smile as he gave his plate to the chef and greeted him with a salute.

"Sup, Chef?" He questioned.

"Cheerful as ever, ain't you." The bearded man replied with a secret smile as he filled the plate with spaghetti. Snow gave her own quietly.

"You must be the new lady, the boys are talkin' 'bout." He waved for her to get closer and whispered in her ear. "If they do or attempt anything at ya, tell me and I'll give 'em a good beating." The girl's eyes widened slightly, surprised before she nodded with an amused smile and took her plate from his tattooed hands.

She followed after the young medic silently, not intimidated by the men's looks anymore. She sat between Jason and a blonde man who ate silently. His icy eyes met hers for a moment, the look hard on his face but she shrugged it off.

The crew, she noticed, were all dressed with the same white boiler suit and brown leather boots. The only exception was the Captain and probably his bear companion who's suit was orange. What made a difference were the colorful hats on everyone's heads. If she wasn't informed of the crew being called the 'Heart Pirates', she'd swear their name would be 'Hat Pirates' instead. What the heck was with them and hats?

"Hey, Jason~." A bald man sat opposite of her, sipping a cup of, what she guessed was, beer.

"Hey." Said man grinned as he ate and then turned to her. "Snow, this is Yasu. Though most of us call him Ya-San. Ya-San, this is Snow." He introduced them.

"Well, the rumors are true. You're quite the beauty." She almost choked on her spaghetti and took a gulp of water. Was that necessary? Really?

"Thank you…I guess." The man laughed in reply, loudly at that.

"Well, if you're finished, I'll take you to Captain. I'll come back and take you later." Jason smiled.

"I can do that for you dude. Enjoy your lunch." He stood up and placed a hand behind his back while with the other he gestured towards the door. The girl rolled her eyes in reply before standing up.

"Whoa. Stiff, much?" She heard him say. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him with a dark, cold look that made him stop.

She absolutely hated being called Stiff due to...past experiences, let's say.

Snow sighed as they walked out of the galley. This was going to be one tough experience…

During their journey to the Captain's office on the first floor, neither said anything. Snow being too angry to say anything (and even if she wasn't she wouldn't talk unless spoken to anyways) which the bald man understood.

"Hey…" He started, seeing that she wasn't looking at him (probably ignoring him) he continued anyways. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." The girl answered after minutes of long awkward silence. "I apologize as well for I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Yasu smiled slightly.

"It's fine. Don't worry." The guy smirked happily. They could start over again was his thought.

* * *

><p>The Captain's office was large, almost as large as the infirmary. The metal walls were covered by the wooden bookshelves. In the middle there was wooden desk, at which her Captain sat at. The Captain didn't even told or gestured her to sit down (which was quiet rude) so she didn't. Her hands were behind her back as she stared straight at him.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"Tell me, Miss Snow…" Ah, so he cut straight to the issue. " Do you have any experience with machines?" He asked, taking a sip from his mug of coffee. The aroma was so strong that even she could smell it. She titled her head in thought before answering.

"A little, not much."

"I see…" He glanced at a file. "Mister Shachi informed me just now that he'd another person in his team. He'll teach you everything you need to know." Law looked away from the paper. "Understood, Miss?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Also, you will call me Captain from now on. You're excused."

When the girl left the room, Law allowed a large grin to spread over his face. She was definitely interesting and she would be quite the entertainment during the time she'd stay there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. And I really hope Law's in character.<strong>

**So yeah, see you later. **

**P.s Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows. They're very appreciated. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: There's money to be made

**A/N Thank you all for the follows. They made me happy to see them. I wrote this in a hurry. Here, have it. :D And I promise there'll be more action next chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot my mind made up.

* * *

><p>Path of the Feather Chapter 3: There's money to be made<p>

Her first days on the yellow vessel had been hard. Especially on the days where she needed to take showers and had to wake up at six to shower and prepare herself for the day before she went to breakfast and work at seven o'clock. She had training until lunch and then she had to spent her entire afternoon studying the books the main mechanics, Shachi and Penguin (she wasn't sure if that was his real name. Who would name their kid Penguin anyways?) had given her.

The two men and the two medics were her lunch company for the past week. At first they tried to get her into their conversations but they soon realized she wasn't a particularly talkative person. They were kind of right…

She had been feeling very uncomfortable as of late, which made her stick closer to the four men. Other crewmembers would 'magically' appear next to her when she was walking through the halls and stalk closer to her with strange looks in their eyes. Yasu somehow always saved her.

"_I don't want to be saved…" _She thought as she played with the hem of her shirt. A grimace formed on her face. She needed clothes. ASAP.

Fortunately for Snow, she'd get them in a few hours since they were finally reaching land. Oh, sweet glorious land.

As she stepped outside, heading to the deck, the cool breeze hit her face gently carrying a salty fragrance. Pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, she closed her eyes in a moment of bliss. She had never felt more grateful to be outside, to be able to feel the sun's rays upon her pale skin and just _breathe_.

She turned sharply when she felt someone slapping her shoulder playfully. The young medic, who had shown her around the sub, gave her a large grin. Behind him, Shachi and Penguin came along while Yasu stayed a little further, lightning a smoke.

Hands in pockets, she glanced at the vast blue sky again, enjoying the moment of peace and silence. The island started to form from a distance later on which meant they'd be there pretty soon.

"Ah, finally landing." Jason stood next to her, fixing his black hat. He proceeded to say how it felt like forever since they last saw land and how nice it was to be finally out. The only thing she did was nod slightly and turn her attention to the two mechanics who bickered over a list.

"Seriously, these guys…" Yasu murmured as he stood next to the two. A puff of smoke left his mouth as he smirked. Snow furrowed her eyebrows in thought, looking at his amused face. She couldn't really understand what he found so fun in their bickering. Still, she didn't say anything and just went along with it.

"It's kinda strange…" He exclaimed as he checked her out. An eye brow was raised in confusion at his strange statement. "Your tan disappeared so quickly."

"That's just how it is." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see." He pursued his lips. He was feeling slightly irritated by her. She wouldn't speak unless spoken to and when she did it would only be short answers like 'yes' or 'no', 'maybe' and what seemed to be her favorite; 'I guess'. He could understand that perhaps she wasn't fond of conversations but she turned out to be completely anti-social. If the others weren't around her all the time, she'd be all alone, standing the in the corner of the deck. And she would probably get bullied by his other crew mates too.

He wasn't sure as to why his Captain wanted her in the crew, honestly. Despite her harsh looks, she didn't really pass as a person who could survive in the Grand Line as a pirate. She just seemed too fragile. That was why he would always come with her to dinner; so the others would stop following her and prevent them from doing something bad to her.

The majority of the crew were good guys but there were some bloody bastards among them. They would get bored after awhile, he figured. But if they didn't, he'd have to find a way to save her from trouble. He didn't have a reason as to why. He just felt like it.

Still, he couldn't help but feel suspicious of her. Something in her look and in the way she acted didn't sit well with him. It was as if she was obligated to not have any relation with any crewmember. Like, she didn't want to be part of their team. If she didn't want to, then why the Hell would she join?

'_Because she's hiding something.' _The rational part of his mind said but he just shook it off.

"Hey, are you listening to me Ya-san!?" Jason snapped him out of his thoughts. He bowed his head apologetically.

"Ah, I'm sorry. What were you talking about…?"

* * *

><p>As soon as the Captain showed on deck, complete silence enveloped them. They all stood there, waiting for his orders. Soon enough, his first mate appeared holding Trafalgar's nodachi while a black sword case was hanging from his shoulder.<p>

He proceeded then to arrange the crew into groups and assigned things they needed restocking on. When he was over, he motioned to Bepo to step forwards. His tanned hands reached for the case that hung from his shoulder and then stared at the newest addition to his crew. Her eyes seemed sharper now, focused on the object in his hand. She stiffened in an instant and waited patiently for him like a beast that watched it's prey. To say that the Captain was amused would be an understatement.

His arm moved as he threw the weapon towards her. The girl caught it quickly with ease and strapped it to her back.

Bepo clapped his pawns. "Now then, everyone, go!" His cheerfulness disappeared as quickly as it appeared when he heard insults from the men. He bowed his head in depression, apologizing again and again. He expected his Captain to glare at the others as a sign to stop but he had already left with the medics…

* * *

><p>Snow pursued her lips in thought, looking at the list she had in hand given by the two mechanics. She had already gathered the parts for the boiler that they required and had some money left to go shopping for clothes. Shachi had told her that if there were any belli left she could use them as she pleased.<p>

And that's exactly what she planned to do. Smirking slightly to herself, she turned to the main district. The list was stuffed in her jean's pocket.

Now free from her main responsibility, she admired the village's beauty. The buildings were all painted white and their windows and balconies were in a dark blue. What's more, white and dark pink bougainvilleas acted like decoration on the roofs and made shade. A strange thing she noticed were small branches of tomatoes was hanging from windows. The shops were not large in size but it was better that way; the village's beauty wouldn't be ruined.

When Snow entered the shop and started going through racks of clothing, she felt like wanting to stomp her foot and whine as if she was a four year old. The color black seemed non-existent and she just wanted to put fire on the red clothing.

She couldn't really blame them. The island was in summer season and the heat was almost unbearable except if you were under the shade or by the docks were the cool breeze blew on your face. Dark colors were a no-no.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise when she came upon a grey t-shirt. Well, that _was_ quite surprising. The front was a bit shorter than the front but not revealing and was pretty much her style.

She ended up with four grey t-shirts, a white shirt and white pants along with a pair of black leather boots that reached the area just beneath her knees. She didn't feel satisfied however. She _reaaally_ wanted to wear black. The girl hoped that at least the next island they went to would have.

* * *

><p>Law pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded slightly to the spots Bepo pointed on the map to show him he listened. He took a small sip of his booze as he waved for the navigator to continue. The bar they were in wasn't very crowded which made it easier for them to work. Something told him that by night it would be full though.<p>

After he was finished, he dismissed the bear and sat back, tapping his fingers against the wooden table. He had other things to think about too. Surprisingly, they didn't have enough money. The occasions where that would happen had been rare since Law was extra careful with what he gave his men to spend. But now there were more stuff to pay for adding Snow's expanses. There had to be arrangements. And he needed a solution so he could get money fast.

He could always attack the village but he wasn't the type that did that kind of thing unlike another red haired pirate Captain…

"Hey, Cap'." Jason exclaimed when he spotted him. The tanned man looked at him with a raised eye brow. "I heard there's a marine base near here."

Just with that single sentence, the gears in Law's mind started working.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please, review~? :3**


	5. Chapter 4: And she falls

**A/N I was so fired up when writing this and then I took a break and my inspiration was gone and my writer's block came back and just-**

**Ugh.**

**Don't mind me. Just, just go read.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot I made up.<p>

Chapter 4: And she falls

Snow clenched the wooden chest closer to her person as she run away from a group of marines, trying to dodge the bullets they sent her way. The color of her eyes brightened as seconds passed by. When a bullet passed through her shoulder, her mouth opened to let out a cry of pain as her eyes stared burning.

* * *

><p>"I…have this very strange sense of déjà vu." Shachi exclaimed as he stared at the bowl of ramen in front of him. He scratched his chin in thought and eyed it warily. Jason raised an eye brow at him while Yasu drunk his booze unaffected.<p>

'_And why should I care.'_ Snow thought as her chopsticks picked up a noodle and just kept it there without real purpose. She wasn't that hungry. The chef made the mistake of putting too much food on everyone's plates. When she tried to explain she couldn't eat that much the man shrugged her off muttering that it was nonsense.

"Hm, why is that?" Jason finally questioned.

"I could swear that I ate ramen yesterday night and today at lunch." The mechanic hummed.

"That's because we did have ramen." The bald man sweat dropped as Shachi's eyes widened in surprise. He glanced at him as if he was a lunatic while his hand had stayed up, holding his chopsticks, as if saying 'you serious?'

"You don't remember what you had for lunch yesterday!?" The medic snapped, slamming his hand on the table. His mouth opened in surprise to see the mechanic ignored him and stared at his noodle.

"I thought it was a dream…"

'_What kind of dream would that be…'_ Was what Snow wanted to say but her thought to herself, staring at them with disinterest. She was ready to retire for the day, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Tell me," Shachi muttered, swallowing. "Has any of you heard of protein?" Everyone looked at him, not hearing exactly what he said. The man just shrugged in reply though. "I was just thinking about meat, that's all."

'_And no one gives a damn.' _

"If you want meat-"The group jumped at the new unexpected voice and turned around to see the Captain. "Then you've got to catch big game." The bored expression on his face didn't give them clue as to what he was talking about. They all raised an eye brow. But the only thing the man did was to order them to come by his office later.

'What does he want this time?' The purple haired girl couldn't help but think at that time, irritated.

* * *

><p>The…'gang' eventually gathered at Law's office, each standing in front of his desk with a look of wonder in their faces all except from Snow and Yasu. The girl just seemed uninterested in the whole thing while the medic was just immersed in his own thoughts.<p>

The Captain cleared his office to make the attention snap back to him. He intertwined his hands and let his hairy chin rest on them as he told them his plan about stealing from the marine base. A small smirk was on his face as he watched his subordinates get excited with the whole idea of making fool of the navy by stealing their treasure. His eyes, in the color of steel glanced at the girl who just crossed her arms over her chest in thought. She nodded to herself then.

"What now…?"

* * *

><p>Snow couldn't help but sigh deeply. She was hiding in the bushes just outside of the Navy building. She was waiting for the signal that would tell her that it was the right time to run. Her feet moved quickly when she heard Jason whistle from a distance. Running, she crouched while she did so, allowing herself to slide in the mud against the stone wall that protected the base. Yasu came next to her slowly with his back against the wall.<p>

"I'll boost you up; the rest is up to you. Shachi and Penguin already took out the guards at the front gate." He waved to the two pirates that were wore the marine's uniform. The ginger haired mechanic gave them a thumbs up to show them that everything was alright.

"If something goes wrong while you're escaping the-"

"Boys will cover me up. I know already." She murmured irritated. The medic nodded anyways.

"Just checkin'. Good luck." He hoisted her up, enough for her to be able to grab the wall so she could climb on top of it. She dropped to the other side, hiding in the bushes once more. She cursed slightly when she saw a marine near the door on the side. Penguin seemed to notice this at the same time as she did and called him over, exclaiming that he saw a suspicious-looking figure in the woods.

The purple haired girl made her way to the door, surprised to find it unlocked before she proceeded in. She took a deep breath, taking the map of the base out of her pocket. The room with the treasure wasn't that far from her spot.

She made her way through the large hallways as silently as she could, crouching to check before she went to another. It was strange to see no marines around the place. It didn't help her relax at all. Still; she continued.

Pulling out a hair pin from her pocket she tried to unlock the metal door that led to the treasure room. Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of footsteps, causing her to work even faster. She made it inside just in time before two soldiers passed by.

She allowed herself to grin nervously, staring at the golden coins and diamonds around her. Something was definitely off here. Snow could feel it. But she made her way to the middle anyways, opening up the chest that the Captain said there would be. Her eyes widened at the sight of a large blue diamond.

'_I now understand why he wanted us to come here.' _She picked up the box. It fell from her hands though as the alarm was turned on. The girl looked confused for a second before she noticed the small button that was underneath the wooden box. Her breath caught in her throat. Placing the chest in the bag that hung to her side she took her sword out from it's sheath. The familiar weight made her feel at ease for the slightest bit.

Her heart beated with excitement as she stared at the door knob. She opened the door, hiding behind it as bullets rushed through and pierced the wall. Snow jumped quickly on her feet, rushing out of the small room.

Marines gathered around her, holding their rifles up for her to see.

"If you come in peace, we won't shoot you!" One of them yelled. The girl just chuckled in response before she rushed towards him. She raised her weapon high before slicing him across his chest and giving him a kick that made him stumble back. She moved to the next one just as quickly so she could clear the way. She still remembered the way to the front door which led outside to where Shachi and Penguin awaited for her. But she found out that she couldn't do that since they were coming from all sides.

She jumped just in time to dodge a sword that came her way. The girl gritted her teeth, swinging her weapon to the right and made a round-house kick to another just in time.

Without thinking, she climbed the stairs that led to the second floor, putting the sword back on her back. She managed to dodge a bullet that came her way as she ran, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins. In the process, the bag she held was cut and the box would be dropped down if she didn't catch it in time.

And that's how she came to this position on the floor.

She didn't know where she found the willpower to actually stand up in time nor did she know what passed through her mind as she jumped from the window, the box held tightly in her bloodied arms. She fell on her back; letting out a groan of pain for the landing was truly hard.

Yasu rushed to her side as fast as he could and tried to take her away. Behind them, the mechanics covered them as planned, shooting uncontrollably with their guns. Penguin dropped his though to help the injured girl. The medic held the girl in his arms as he run while Shachi held the box.

The submarine sailed away as soon as they were onboard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next update will be soon, I think…I'm not getting my hopes up. So basically there's a 95% chance of the next update being on April. :T **


End file.
